10 Things that may have happened to Elisibitanne
by goddessa39
Summary: Various crossover drabbles with Elisibitanne read "Legend: Lady Vengeance" if you don't know what I'm talking about. Otherwise, consider them kinda AU...
1. I through X

**Title:** 10+ Things ThatMight HaveHappened To Elisibitanne I

**Disclaimer: **I only own the fic and the Lady Vengeance stuff.

**Pairings: **B/A (but they might not be 'together' in many of them.)

**Timeline: **Read and it will become obvious.

**Genre: **Pick one.

**Summary:** see title

**Notes/Changes: **It is a Lady Vengeance fic... ehr... bunch of drabbles...

**Notes/Changes**: AlinianaKalintaIkani OlisaAnnelBuffyElisibitanne. Those are a few names she used over the years. 'Buffy' is just what she calles herself.

………………………………

**1. Bright Light (MIB)**

She was walking through the streets of LA when it happened. She was 15 and had gone to the mall for another pair of shoes when she turned the corner and this thing jumped out at her.

Usually, she would have said it was a demon, not an average one, but a demon none the less. Of course, it had tentacles the size of a medium octopus and eye slits like the ones made for bows and arrows in old castles made of brick and stone where all the kings used to rule their kingdoms.

She immediately threw her hands up to defend herself and watched as it was bumpered into the wall, taking down part of the new plaster.

Hearing others coming, she grabbed her purse and bag and hid behind another wall. Four men in suits and black shades came out to check on the demon.

Someone tapped her from behind and she noticed immediately that he also wore shades. "If you'll just focus on this please," and the little thing in his hand flashed brightly. She felt something invade her but snuffed it out like a burning candle. "What you have just seen was not an alien. In fact, all you saw was a man running a red light. You will go on with your life and know that nothing when on here today."

She wondered if he knew that things like flashing lights could not take memories from someone as old as her. Five years later, she wondered if the Oracles had any idea too.

………………………………

**2. Talk Before Battle (Tamora Pierce's Immortal Quartets)**

She faced the mass of people, evil down to the magic holding them under force. She wanted to lie down and be done with it all, but she had to save them before that.

Blood stained the ground and she knew it would never wash away; the rotted corpses stank of death and blood; not even the bad meat remained. The Stormwings had picked them over thoroughly.

Before the battle began, a great light shown down, and Daine stepped out with Numair. Aliniana greeted them, not at all surprised.

The girl and her soon-to-be lover stepped up next to her to take their places next to Alonna and the one woman that had helped them. Immortals were flocking everywhere, taking sides to get back to their own world or make a home in this dimension.

Daine stood next to her and looked her in the eyes to find pain and longing; now she knew why. "He said to keep fighting. Forever would come. He'll see you soon." She didn't know what he had meant exactly, but she was happy to see a smile on the blonde's face.

And they fought. Two years later, she met her at the baby shower, still wondering when He would come back.

………………………………

**3. Double Racist (Xmen)**

It wasn't a very smart idea in the first place. She didn't know why she did it, but she had acted as a Nazi and it had paid off. Money was never an option so she made sure that she had what she needed. There were underground movements being held by other Jewish sympathizers and demons who were kind. Right under Hitler's nose, many people were being snuck out family by family. Some went to America. Some went to other countries. Some she even sent back to Ireland or gave homes and IDs under German names that they wouldn't be taken away for.

She knew that many people would be killed, but what could she do? But when she saw the fence pried apart, she felt for magic, no longer looking like the ordinary housewife she once had. She felt no magic and hid the running boy quickly.

"What's your name?" Kalinta asked him.

"R-Richardin Hemeli" the scared boy said.

She spotted parents running and children being pushed away. And when the guard with the scar across his nose came to check her ID, she pretended to be his big sister, just taking Richard home, and both were let go.

So when she found a man years later dressed in a funky helmet and a blue woman next to him, she wondered what had happened to him to make him hurt the world that way, but guessed she at least found part of the problem. She wouldn't want to be the victim in racism for a second time either.

………………………………

**4. Lightning Lady Wind (Circle Opens Series #4)**

The lightning mage stood at the top of the building in the rain. Keth and the others had gone to bed hours ago, and all that was left of the wakeful populace were visitors and people in their homes.

She went down and walked around the town-the lightning striking rarely, but little stepladders making their way down to welcome the mage. The wind was not there often, but much of what was there swarmed around her. With the time alone, she concentrated on trying to concentrate to scry the wind, but she was having no progress.

There was a girl up ahead simply walking around as well; a woman she could tell the closer she became to her. The wind seemed to flow over the two of them, and the blonde girl smiled. Tris felt immediately comfortable with the green-eyed woman.

"I'm Trisana Chandler."

"I know." She told her mysteriously. The mage had no way of knowing that the wind talked to her as well. "Call me Ikani, Ikani Olisa."

Trisana smiled back at her. The blonde looked up at something, as if someone was talking to her. The girl found herself under the blonde's gaze again. "Shhh…" she whispered as if entrancing her. "Just listen to the quiet and imagine. Catch the sounds, the colors, the ghosts of time. Everything leaves a mark." There was a gentle sigh, and a sudden lightning strike rained down on her. Within a moment, she was gone and the gentle giggle whispered from her met the wind and was carried to her.

Before the latest killer ran, she did as she was bid and had to force herself not to kill him herself. The lady in the lightning held her strong and still sent her a silent congratulations through the slightly winding winds.

………………………………

**5. Scary Messes (Fearless)**

(Post-Chosen)

She didn't think she would ruin two shirts in the same week by two different demons. She cleaned herself up after outing on a new shirt and going shopping. Two malls, 3 shopping centers, and 4 different alley blocks of stands later, she was finally refreshed. But the demon had still ruined one of her favorite shirts.

As she was going through the park in New York, she heard some noise and went to investigate. It turned out that a woman five men were drugging a blonde girl like herself and taking her away. A boy about the same age, not quite 18, was on the ground. She could hear the heartbeat, but knew he was out cold.

After following the black van (how cliché) she eventually got the information that they were going to take the girl to Rainhill. Next thing you know, the girl is going crazy in a girly outfit that the slayer just knew she would never be caught dead in, and her boyfriend is trying to find out what's wrong. 3 days after that, the government is out looking for her, and the Council is trying to catch her tail.

Whoever said that fearlessness was the way to go had it all wrong, and the new slayer next to her new as well. "So Gaia, when do you think they'll track us down?" She asked. Miss Moore shrugged, the laptop already on her lap.

"I don't know Annel. When do you think we'll want them too?"

………………………………

**6. Vault Trouble (Harry Potter)**

_(Pre-Buffy's rebirth)_

She rapped on the door and a sound that echoed could be heard. Whatever was there was like a cave. Scratch that, it was a cave. In fact, it was a number of tumulus caves.'

She looked around at all the gold and glory and things from the past. After about an hour, she got bored and decided to play. Dress up was one of her favorites even after all the years. It held so many memories…

She decided to go with one of the centuries in the past where she slept. Methos had told her that he had stores things like clothing and music from the centuries that she slept in her vault here. She had thanked him but now wondered about the goblin things. She knew they weren't evil. The magic underneath their grasps holding the whole place together was felt like an ancient's quickening.

She tried a dress on with an eerie look to an old one she wore when she was about 2000 or so. She didn't remember much about her life before insanity except for a sound and some dreams of the fountain of youth and some running on the lawn.

Her and Anleum had always raced with some of the other children there. But that was long ago. She tried clothes on from a past she didn't experience and wondered when one of the goblin guys would come rescue her. She was due Dumbledore a visit every hundred years or so. He was one of the many (many greats) adopted grand child after all. And she still believed that he looked like Methos's oldest son even after all of these years…

………………………………

**7. Portals, life, death (SGC)**

_(Right after her dive in 'The Gift.')_

When she fell through the portal, she didn't know where she would end up. But she recognized the army signs and knew the government was working there like you knew when you had a bug bite. And she wasn't in denial.

Her leg was broken and she was weak. Her chest heaved and her heart still beat despite the fact that she was nearly bloodless and should definitely had just died. She thought she would, for once in her god-forsaken life, get to rest in peace or get to hell and not have to think of it anymore.

But this wasn't the case as a familiar demon stepped through the portal as well, but she didn't have the energy or strength to groan. She saw the familiar man in the back and gave her last breath to let the small smile and giggle of the girl she hadn't been since before she could remember. But he never saw that in her. He brought it out in his daughters though.

With that the slayer finally died. There was no trace of lightning or quickening anymore. It faded into existence as her soul left this plane with one last prayer for her Angel. She went away as her old friend, the last of the Horseman (5 guys, 2 girls), brought her body to Ireland where it was to be buried. He didn't tell her friends in Sunnydale that it was a double that they buried, but he went to that funeral as well and was there when thousands of demons showed up in the distance to praise the final death of the one who had killed all that stood before her except the one thing that snapped her sister's neck.

In hell, that was one of two sounds that she heard. But she went to heaven where she belonged. An Angel cried.

3 months later she was back to living and pretending to be normal when all she wanted to do was go to the desert and die…

………………………………

**8. Unsurprises (Resident Evil 2)**

She doesn't remember when it happened or where it started. But she knew they were coming. The strange thing was that she couldn't feel any magic enhancing them, allowing them to walk. Btu through her connections to all living things, she pushed. They didn't feel her or thing, if they eve did think, of her. They instantly forgot the fresh, pungent smell of the blood running through her veins.

There was some kind of enhanced humanoid that eerily reminded her of Adam until the engineered human/android saved the red head that was definitely super-enhanced. She wasn't as strong as a slayer, but Buffy thought that she would have had good potential.

3 years later though, 'Annel Winthrop' was hired to handle telepathy and telekinesis. She didn't know if she was surprised that the once-dead girl was alive or not. Two days later, the test was positive; she was another long-lost (many greats) adopted granddaughter of her's. Buffy wandered if she would accept it. She wondered what Umbrella was up to now.

………………………………

**9. Double Self Dimensions (LOTR)**

Buffy had no idea how se got here. She didn't know how to get back directly-it was a whole different dimension after all. But when the cute elf swept in to help her like she was some normal careless lass, she just had to get him back for that.

Of course, when he said "Lady Annel, what are you doing out here at this time of night? Your mate is pacing and Gandalf is holding his staff as a weapon." She decided that maybe this was her own dimension, and just another time.

She walked up to the room that only laid in memories nowadays, and failed when she tried not to purr in contentment. Her mate kissed her lips and crushed her to him. She shrugged and let herself get dragged up to their room.

Even if this wasn't her won dimension, he was always, ALWAYS hers. She was sure that the other her wouldn't mind a loan. It had been years since she had gotten to taste or touch him anyways.

She wondered if the Ring Holder had passed through yet.

………………………………

**10. Alley Way **Meeting (Mid-Summer Nights Dream)

She was simply skipping along the pavement in the stormy city when a tricky person shot across the alley nearby. Being who she was, she ran over to the dark corner. "Are you alright?" she asked the person in the darkness.

"Oh, y-yes, I guess so.'Tis just a scratch." The figure in the dark said. "I'm Puck, and who might you be?"

"You can call me wind, for the quiet in the trees and the gentle caress of a kiss." She said in character.

His eyes widened. He had heard of her. "Well," he said to himself, "I'll bargain my fairy king would love to meet such a celebrity!"

………………………………

…Just tell me if you want another little xover drabble or two…


	2. XI

**10 Things That May Have Happened To Elisibitanne II:**

……………

**1. Pretender: Standing By His Grave **and no, I am not much of a fan.

She goes to stand by the grave of her big brother. The others turn to stare at her even though they have no idea who she is. There are people she doesn't know and a few she does. Government people are inconspicuous anywhere and she can spot them pretty easily.

She stands at the podium and looks at the grave his body is laid in, knowing that she was once there and he was never in her spot when that happened, but hoping against hope that it would never come to the time when he would be clawing his way out of his grave like she was when her 'family' wanted her back. Because she wants him back, but she is afraid of what she would tell him.

"When I was five, I fell of the swing, but I got back on and he pushed me higher and higher until I was happy again. When I was six, he was already gone and he didn't remember anything." Her brother's death was imminent, as was her's. But he got out before they found him. "Brian is laid to rest now and I know he will be happy." He would be waiting for her in heaven, she knew.

……………

**2. MIB: Hated Light **

She walks up to the witness and wants to role her eyes and cry out to her at the same time. She hates the girl for taking what was her's and getting the help when she wanted it, even though it wasn't needed.

But she is a link to Him so she can't fault her for being there. She hates her but needs her and she can't go on. Agent B walks over to the girl standing by the cactus. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I work for Angel Investigations. If you call them I'm sure that someone there can pick me up," The dyed-blonde says this in cocky manner. But Agent B takes the object out before the true-brunette can go on.

"If you'll just look at this…" She turns the knob after positioning the sunglasses on her emotionless face followed by the suited up petite frame. A flash goes off and she creates a string of lies to tell the girl she hated since she took her place in His life never knowing that she didn't.

……………

**3. Midnighters: Alone and No One Else Here **only the basic knowledge

She was four years old when she noticed it first. The air stilled and the rain falling on the window stopped abruptly; the tingling on her neck reminiscent on her future Slayer powers. She got up to get a glass of milk and called for "Daddy." She never trusted her parents again because she knew they couldn't protect her when something black with red eyes ran at her. It was the morning of her birthday.

Days later, she discovered her cousin walked in a second too. They protected each other from the bad shadow things.

Two years later though, it was her birthday when her Cousin got sick and had to go to the place with the red cross on it. She watched as a monster snuck up on her. It wasn't midnight so she didn't know what to do and nothing thirteen helped.

When she found out she was the Slayer she climbed into her bed and cried. When she discovered that Angel walked in the single second, she was happy. So when she found out Angelus did not, she glorified in the rain and was greatly relieved.

……………

**4. Dead like Me: Curious Thanks**

When he got the little post-it for a town he knew of, they all knew of, he swore. At the diner the following day, the ones who had been there were just as un-anxious to go there.

Sunnydale had its own version of grim reapers, and something always turned out bad when one had to go there.

Hours later, he took the soul of a blonde woman. She turned and looked at him and Rube felt like she was staring directly into his soul. He felt violated, and immediately wary of the woman.

"Thanks." She told him, and she left. He didn't know how she knew, or who she was, but it always left him wondering how she knew.

Days later he was forced to come back and he ended up in the graveyard where a man greeted him. "She thanks you again." He said.

And as Rube left, wary of the town all reapers feared, he had to wonder who the woman was. Days later he got a parcel in the mail. It was the back of the newspaper, and on the page telling of the local deaths, there was a large section about the woman he saw, and he had to wonder what made her so happy to die.

……………

**5. LOTR: Past Royal**

She fell through a portal in the middle of a war and it left her soldiers standing there fighting alone. She landed in a whole other war and within a few days she was reknown as "The Lady" much like the Lady in the Forest many thought was possibly a witch.

For hundreds of years she became a teacher and spent her time teaching the young and uninformed, and the people and elves, like Gandalf and Arwen, knew she had a soul of dark light so sweet and hurt. But they knew very little about her past or what made her. She was a basic heroine with a breathtaking smile and an understanding of life far greater then anyone in their world. She was treated like a goddess and feared nothing but loneliness.

When she found her way back, they were disappointed and would miss her, but she could not leave her sisters-in-arms alone, and allies without their vengeance so she found her way back through yet another portal.

When she was gone they all remembered her and yet never spoke of her for fear of their own grief at her losses.

……………

**6. Kill Bill: Sensei Secreted**

She found her trying to get out of a hospital, barely able to move but with great determination. She healed her some without the woman's knowledge, and watched from afar. When she learned her reason for fighting she decided to teach her and Annel taught Bill much along the lines of fighting for someone else's life, instead of your own.

She watched from afar as Bill took her own vengeance and found her daughter, alive despite past thoughts. And She wished that maybe she could have found the same thing with the ones she loved.

Years later, She watched the movie and couldn't help criticize how hokey it was. Yet it did in deed tell most of the tale. She nodded in respect for Bill not breaking her word. She was not to be told of, ever; except to her daughter. For she too might come looking for Vengeance when her mother was killed. She would be the sensei to train her.

……………

**7. Riddick: Kitty Control**

She was back to looking like her old self, years away from the scoobies when they came. Large ships carrying killers who felt not to feel came to take control and destroy what she had worked so hard to keep safe and sane, in control.

When he stepped off the ship she knew instantly that he was the one in control of the vessel, the fleet that had come to take over. His glowing eyes stopped and her and at first, they did not notice her warrior. But his large rock-red kitty had glided up to her and bowed at her feet and he knew.

She made his ship leave and led him to her own desert where she introduced the large cat-like predator to others like her, unknown to many yet loveable at the chance; like a lion to others.

He asked her why she wouldn't come to search with him, but she told him that she was forever claimed and not to come looking for prey in this universe again. He accepted and looked back once, sad too leave his cat friend, but happy that at least she had found the acceptance he had been looking for, for a long time. He left to look again for Kyra.

……………

**8. XXX: State of The Union: X United.**

They thought Xander Cage died on his vacation. They were wrong. Now that terrorists were here to take over world under one supreme rule, it seemed that they were only few left who knew what to do. And Gibbons was at headquarters trying to track him, Darius.

Apparently, Darius was the one currently under the XXX name, but he was contacted, and had come to the meeting of his fellows. They were America's last hope to save the current state of life after all.

He walked into the warehouse in Boston and he just pursed his lips when he saw the last guy who held the title. Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

"Yo, man. What did you get called here for?" The tall, bald, white man turned to him and leaned against the metallic wall. "Aren't we here to meet the original XXX?" Darius nodded, yes, that was what they were supposed to be doing.

The door slid open with a loud clank. "Sorry I'm light. There was some unexpected slayage outside." A blonde, petite, 'girl' walked in wearing full leather blood-red clothing with a pitch black duster and spiked hair, a choker on her neck. "My name is Annel. You may call me Slayer."

The boys blinked and wondered what the trick was until Gibbons surprised him with an entrance and walked over to her. "Slayer, long time."

She greeted him with a swift nod of her head. "Auggy! Still pissing off the higher ups?"

He grinned. "Of course." "But I'm still ahead." She grinned back, triumphant. And the current and former (yet still breathing) XXX stared at them, not registering what was going on.

……………

**9. HP: "Oops" on repeat.**

When she tripped over the bulky guy's feet, he cursed at her and she glared. His wand broke. She smiled innocently and skipped off with an unmeant "Oops."

An hour later, a bad guy tried to hit her with an apparently priceless statue. Instead of having the intended effect when he smashed it into her face, the statue was bent out of shape, and the death eater looked at her in a scared way and backed away. He would be under trial the next day.

An hour after that, her spidey sense went wild and she punched the guy around the corner. It took her a second to realize who was out cold at her feet. "Oops." She said aloud to herself as she realized that she was that unknown ally the prophecy talked about.

Harry could live now though.

……………

**10. Xmen: Flashbacks of _That_ Life. **

She had been dreaming of them all lately. Her, Dawnanine, Terry, Scott, and Celia had all been inseparable until that horrible 6th birthday. Within a week of January 21st, a plain crash had caused Terry's and Scott's deaths with their parents and a bunch of others, and the Der Kindestood had made her black out. She had to watch, not able to do anything, while it killed Celia, sucking the life out of her.

Her and Dawn were all alone then. They just shut down it seems. Now, years later, she wonders why the boy right next to her seems so achingly familiar. He came, with his team, to go against the End Of Days. There was a big black jet and now she could drift off back into nothing without them noticing. She didn't know who they were and she didn't much care anymore. They could take over with Faith and she could do other things.

Two nights before the battle, she retreated to her safe haven, her bedroom, the last place she could be, and she dreamt. She awoke yet again though and fell back into a dreamless sleep without remembering her dream.

She was too exhausted and uncaring to hear the door sneak open accidentally. The man with the funky glasses stepped in. He knocked softly but she slept soundly, to tired to care. "Anybody awake?" he asked the seemingly empty room. He heard a small noise-She moved in her sleep. He stalked over to her carefully to take a look and the moonlight flashed into the window, cascading around her golden hair and intensifying the sight of her tears.

As he walked out, wondering what the heck was really going on in this place, he barely missed the picture of the 5 Summers children still accentuated on the wall.

After the battle, she said goodbye to the scoobies and left Dawn in the care of those who she had sided with. All she really wanted to do anymore was die. Everyone kept leaving her, and now it was her turn. Angel didn't want her anymore.

Little did she know that her Angel died with her, while Scott and Terry didn't figure it out until it was too late.

……………


	3. XII

**Lady Vengeance Drabble:** Holy Land

**Cannon:** Lady Vengeance/The Fallen

She doesn't want to get involved in another war. After all this time, five years after all of the scoobies had died, and Sunnydale was destroyed. She had failed again in protecting her sister, who had been killed in the demon massacre in LA that Angel had fought through, never realising that she was even nearby.

From the top of a skyscraper hundreds of feet in the air, she lazed on the concrete blocks watching the angel of God speak to Aaron Corbet, thier so called legendary Nephilim, the offspring of a human and an angel come to earth. Thousands of years ago, when God was newly thought up, the angels had been jealous of the humans that 'thier lord had created' and sought to stop the pesilence. She had interfered then because it was, well, wrong. Of course, even the stronger of them didn't really remember it as it happened. Thier age had taken over them and all that was left of thier memories from that time was fantasies and blips they could not really recall.

She watched, wondering if Aaron really believed this. If he did, then he'd go along. If he didn't, then Camael would leave and Vilma would come into the picture. In that case, the memories were smoking through him, and Gabriel would start showing his own brand of intelligence with his saving by Aaron. When thier powers came out, then she would enter thier lives, and guide them around thier own thoughts and actions, allowing them more leisure than the misguided angels sought to save the humans and themselves.

She hated prophecies. They were only one thing that could happen in an infinate number of universes. When someone heard such a thing and saught to help it, it entertwined with some of the worlds, and they became self fulfilling.

Looking to the east, and then to the north, and then to the west, she felt Verchiel planning nefarious deeds, something evil that he considered right. Sometimes she wondered if what she thought was right, was only right because she felt it. She rested her head on her arms and stared straight at the sky, still listening with her long-honed senses listening to Mr. Corbet, Gabriel the talking dog, and Camael.

Staring at the sky, she could remember when she had wings, the wings of an angel. She wondered if her own Guardian Angel were staring at her. He had been redeemed in his own eyes when he was a vampire, never knowing anything else. Now, she thought that he knew, though he was dead and gone before the memories took him back.

The horizon seemed to bling, answering her unasked silent questions.


	4. XIII Moniker

Lady Vengeance (LONGER than a) Drabble

Crossed Cannon: Anita Black 'verse

* * *

**Moniker**

**

* * *

**

_mon·i·ker or mon·ick·er  
n. Slang_

_A personal name or nickname. ie. Facade, handle, nickname, anonym, assumed name, pseudonym, summer name, etc._**

* * *

**

She had been called to St. Louis five weeks after she had come back from the dead. Still running on autopilot, there was nothing there that could hurt her. She couldn't really feel anything and it was as if the very nerves that gave her the feel of touch had simply been cut off at the ends making her feel like she was either so numb that it hurt or so much in pain that it felt like she wasn't feeling anything. It didn't make totally sense. But it got her through if she started thinking about it.

Honestly, her insides felt torn and raw while the body that caged all her bits and pieces was out of touch with both the world and her. She no longer knew what to do. They had taken her 'nine away as well so she had no little sister or even family to take care of. She was barely even pretending with the scoobies anymore. She felt so empty, restless but wanting to lie down and die all over again.

Angel didn't know she was alive. She had no intention of telling him either because he was a city away holding onto slaying and getting over her death. She kept the thought from her head that if he was her AnLeum from oh so many years ago that he would have mourned much harder or done something about it. But he didn't remember and she cursed the Powers. She wasn't their tool anymore, but he still was and as such she couldn't take him away unless he leashed out or remembered or even if he just found her for her old self.

She was alive now. Even for an Immortal, this was something new. No necromancy had worked that way before now. She felt like burning the little witch till she could feel hell opening under her feet but Buffy resisted and simply packed up her stuff in the middle of the night with a small note, and then leaving on a bike. Her feelings had spread as her old aura from being Vengeance had returned and she was beginning to be herself as much as she could now, what with the unfeeling insides and screwy brain. Her magic had returned though and she was already looking twenty-six, well, how she looked when she died at least. On all honestly her skin and body were now flawless, Willow's spell erasing every little scar that she had managed to retain in those twenty years as Buffy Anne Summers.

She'd go back later, she decided, and erase their memories. She didn't need it getting out that there were two slayers; the one who had actually been called in '95 was still in LA helping out her old friend Annie-Lil. She'd be dead to them and as long as Willow was kept from coming too near the grave, no one would know that the body of Buffy Summers that had never been Buffy A. Summers was walking around.

She followed her aura to St. Louis, the only town in America that was widely aware of the vampyric and lycanthropes. But the breeds were different there, the vampyrs with souls and the Weres just totally different from the rampaging type that Oz was. In St. Louis, there was a different type of regulations code and a few businesses that were cornered in the demonic types, lawyers that specialized in post-death wills and investigations.

She was following a trail of a man, though he wasn't usual. An assassin going around wearing the calling card of Death had appeared right after she had died and that feeling in her that was still human told her to seek out all that was left of the old crowd, and when she did she would ask Methos why he still went around wearing that old moniker and ask if he would mind a little help. Besides, they didn't kill innocents, and by his record as a current assassin, he was still following the rules…

* * *

End. 


End file.
